Rin's New World
by ashleyli
Summary: Something wierd is happening to Rin...her scent is changing, but for the better, or worse? When Rin's 18th birthday approaches, she becomes something else, something that no one expected... R&R please!
1. The Shock

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, INUYASHA EPISODES, OR MOVIES.**

**UPDATE 31/08/2013: Hey guys! I'm back and I've had a look over my old** _old_ **stories and I can safely say that I am no impressed at my work. So I edited a few things! If it helps you could read everything over again but I didn't drastically change anything so it shouldn't be too confusing. I even had to look back at my old notes to make sure I didn't contradict myself but don't be surprised if I did xD**

**Chapter One**

Rin was admiring the beauty of the all the flowers in the field, the cloudless blue sky, and all the trees. No one had sensed even a trace of Naraku's miasma nor his scent since Inuyasha had defeated him. Everything had been peaceful during the last few years. Inuyasha and Kagome had moved into Lady Kaede's village, where Rin currently was. Sesshomaru had built a a huge house-it was practically a castle-where he allowed her to stay since everything had settled down. He was gone most nights but always returned when Rin woke so that she didn't even notice.

She smiled, _Lord Sesshomaru is so nice. _This time she laughed, _I wonder what __he would say if he heard such a thought__! _Rin continued to stare at the sky, her mind wandering to her lord and she found herself subconsciously wondering how it would be to live a life as a demon. Rin was 17 years old, turning 18 tomorrow; it had been many years since Lord Sesshomaru had found her. Her thoughts were interrupted as Lord Sesshomaru called out Jaken's name.

"Yes milord?" Jaken answered, coming to his side at once.

Rin wanted to hear what they were saying, but they were out of earshot. She knew better than to do something as sneaky as eavesdropping, especially to someone like the demon whom had saved her as a child. No, Rin trusted him, so she wouldn't bother asking what he wanted to talk to Jaken about.

XXXXX

Sesshomaru sniffed the air silently. The same scent trailed Rin and he didn't like it. This one was more graceful and yet it felt lethal at the same time. What had happened to her beautifully free scent that he could always track down? It was only laced within the new scent she bore.

"Jaken!" He barked and his servant instantly appeared by his side, clumsily. "Have you noticed a difference in Rin's scent?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, now that you have mentioned it, there is something changing in her scent. I probably didn't notice it sooner because I don't have the same keen sense of smell as you do, milord." Jaken said, praising his demon lord.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice the praise though. There is something strange about her scent, like the slightest scent of a demon has merged with it. What could it be?

XXXXX

Rin waited until her lord was finished talking to Jaken before approaching him. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I go spend the day at Kagome's house? I want to see how they are doing."

"I will come and pick you up then around midnight." Sesshomaru replied, giving her permission.

** "**Thank you, my lord" she replied, and headed off at a run to Kagome and Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha was outside in the front of the house teaching their son, Hikaru, how to fight.

"Hey Rin!" called Inuyasha as she came up to them to sweep Hikaru off his feet and tickle him in her arms.

"Hey Inuyasha!" She barely got out as Hikaru finally figured out that her armpits were as ticklish as hell.

"Aunty Rin!" Hikaru squealed, voice filled with laughter.

"What's Inuyasha teaching you today?" Rin asked. Hikaru was 5 years old now and like his father, was a half-demon. He had dog ears on his head, and his hair was silver, just the same colour as Inuyasa's. Although Hikaru was a half-demon, he had Kagome's eyes, and her face.

"How to track my opponent!" He cheered, "I'm getting really good at it, right Dad?" He asked his father.

"Oh yeah, you are doing great" Inuyasha said in the same tone. If Rin hadn't heard the tone so much over the pass few years, she never would have thought that it was actually Inuyasha speaking. But the guy did get softer when his kids came around.

"What's Kagome doing?" She asked.

"Oh, she's changing Kisha, she might be done though." He said.

"Thanks," she said and headed into the house.

Like Lady Kaede's house, theirs was made of wood. The only difference is that their house is a bit bigger since they needed more room for everyone and a guest room in case Sango, Miroku, Shippo , or even if Kohaku ever came for a visit.

"Hi Kagome, hey Kisha!" She said as she spotted them on a mat near the fire.

"Oh, hi Rin!" Kagome said, as Kisha waved.

"Wow, Kisha sure has grown," she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we're kind of worried that Kisha may be a full demon," Kagome said.

"But how is that possible?"

"Well, Kisha is fairly strong and quick for her age, she's always so quiet, and she has a crescent moon on her forehead, the mark of a dog demon. Lady Kaede thinks that it is because Inuyasha's blood basically overran mine when we had her. He's really proud though," Kagome said, as she nodded, absorbing the information. Rin loved to help Kagome with Kisha or even help around the house or the garden, so they had a busy day ahead of them. Sango, Miroku, their twins, and their new baby boy came minutes after she arrived. Kagome taught her all sorts of healing herbs, and they talked about future plans. Sango just recently lent Kilala to Kohaku while he was training to become a better demon slayer.

**(I know most people say Kiara, demon = youkai, and half-demon = hanyou, priestess = miko, but I'm just going to do the English way I heard it)**

It was now around midnight, and the sky had beautiful shades of blue in it. Sango and Miroku's family had left earlier, and Rin was waiting for Sesshomaru. He had never taken so long before. When she had talked to Kagome and Sango about future plans, it really got Rin thinking._ Did I have future plans? Was I just going to stay with Sesshomaru? That's all I could hope for but._...Everyone seems to have something exciting in there life, but I feel like I'm sort of left out.

"Rin, before you go," Inuyasha started. "Have you noticed a change in your-" But he couldn't finish before someone cut him off.

"I'm sorry for being late, Rin," Sesshomaru said, taking her arm and bringing her to a stand so that they could walk back. "Let's go."

"Hey! I wasn't done talking!" His brother said in an irritable tone.

Lord Sesshomaru glared at the half-demon. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

XXXXX

Sesshomaru led Inuyasha out of earshot, and into the forest.

"Okay, Sesshomaru, care to explain?" Inuyasha asked, aggressively, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Now little brother, is that any way to treat your superiors?" He asked with a smirk. "I merely wanted to stop you from blurting anything out." Sesshomaru said.

"And what was I about to blurt—" Inuyasha said, then thought for a moment about how he was going to ask Rin if she had noticed any change in her scent. "You don't want me to tell Rin that her scent changed?"

"Precisely," Sesshomaru said.

"Why? I won't spoil anything, but in return, will you let me help if anything weirder happens to her?" Inuayasha asked.

"And how would I benefit from that?"

"I could tell you my theories in exchange."

Sesshomaru thought for a minute and while he didn't want to admit it, he knew perfectly well that his younger brother could be smart in times of combat."Fine," he said, clenching a fist as a thought slipped into his mind that credited the half-demon.

"Well, first I thought that maybe she got hurt by a demon and that it bit her, and then I thought if she had any blood loss she might have to drink demon blood…" Inuyasha said.

"Fool! Those are possibilities I have already considered! And I would never be so ignorant as to let that happen to her like you would," Sesshomaru said, to think _Inuyasha _could help!

"You said that I could come if I told you my theories, you didn't say they had to be ones you didn't already have." Inuyasha snickered.

Sesshomaru's face was calm and collected, but deep inside he felt like he wanted to strangle the conniving brat. "Fine."

"Can my wife come?"

"No."

Inuyasha pursed his lips but let it go."Fine." They went back to Kagome and Rin raised her eye brows, expecting an answer for their abrupt meeting.

He ignored her look and continued onward, not even telling her to follow because they both knew she would without a second thought. "What was up with that?" Rin asked him curiously.

"That's nothing of your concern" Sesshomaru replied, emotionless.

She bit her lip and he instantly felt bad for his aloofness. Even after all these years, he still couldn't be comfortable around the one person whom had opened his heart up. He shook his head, telling himself not to be concerned and they continued to his castle. Tomorrow would be Rin's birthday. He focused on that alone.

XXXXX

When Rin woke up the next morning, she indeed did not to notice the scenery outside, nor did she notice any change in my bedroom, no she did not notice any of those things as she normally would. Of course what she did notice was Lord Sesshomaru holding Bakseiga to my throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why?" She choked out in confusion.

"Who are you?" he said fiercely, bringing the blade closer.

She thought it would be unwise to move so she intended to calm him down. "Lord Sesshomaru what do you mean? I have traveled with you for many years! Surely you know _me_?" Rin exclaimed, _what was going on? Lord Shessomaru never held a sword at me, only protected me with it._

"Rin?" He asked, as he slowly lifted his sword from her throat.

"Ye-ah" she said slowly.

"Rin? What happened to you Rin!" Jaken exclaimed.

"What do you mean what happened to me, I feel perfectly-" But she couldn't say fine, not that she wasn't fine, but because she saw her reflection. Rin felt fine…but she didn't look half as fine as she felt. She got up to get a closer look in the stream outside.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she squeaked "What is going on?"

As she still looked into the reflection of myself, her eyes widened. Rin's chocolate brown eyes…were gold, but even more surprising than that was that he hair had turned silver. When she opened her mouth, fangs poked at her gums awkwardly. There was a red stripe on both of her wrists, and she had claws! There were also two red stripes near both my cheek bones. And when she turned my head, she found that her ears were long and pointed. In the center of her forehead was a purple star.

The sound of drumming pounded in her ears. She looked around suddenly and found that everything looked sharped and defined. "Ack! Stop the drumming!" She shrieked and almost immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Her voice sounded the same but it held more grace. And the way she shrieked terrified her. _No way! No, no, no, this is not happening!_ She slowly lifted my face and looked at Lord Sesshomaru, hoping he had an answer to all this nonsense.

He disappeared around the corner but she could still hear what he said, although she shouldn't have been able to. "Get her out of here!" He snarled to someone, "Kagome will be too overwhelming for her right now," he said.

"Relax! We just wanted to wish Rin a happy birthday," Inuyasha snapped.

Several whispers were exchanged after and soon Sesshomaru came back with Inuyasha who looked shocked to the bone. Immediately he came way too close to her face and she shrank back. The drumming was still there, but incredibly faint. "What is that drumming, Lord Sesshomaru? It's not as loud anymore but..."

"You are hearing the half breed's faint heartbeat, Rin. The louder one before was that girl's," she assumed he meant Kagome.

"Rin?" He said, having the same shocked look as Master Jaken, "What happened to you? Why do you look like a demon?" He exclaimed, drawing a string of her hair into his hands. Sesshomaru glared at him from behind but he kept looking at her with confused eyes.

She was about to respond when someone jumped out of the trees. It looked like another dog demon, the same gold eyes, same silver hair, the only thing is, that he had the same markings and the same star on his forehead as me.

Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha immediately unsheathed their swords.

"Hey now," The dog demon began to say "I didn't come here looking for a fight, I just wanted you to know, that if you want to know what happened to her," he looked at me, "Then you can follow me. I won't cause any harm."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I am Ren." He said.

"And what have you done to Rin?" Shesshomaru asked.

"Me? Do that to Rin? No, just follow me" He smirked.

She looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "Do we follow?"

Inuyasha took a step forward, "Well I want to find out what happened, so I'm going. And if it's a trap, so what? I can always beat the hell out of the guy." He said and started to follow Ren

"Pfft. Like I'm going to let this pathetic excuse for a demon find out alone," Sesshomaru said, " Jaken, stay here," he added.

"But milord-" Jaken started to say, but he was cut off.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes, milord" Jaken replied, he was obviously disappointed.

"Okay I guess that's settled." Rin said. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said.

"Don't you have to inform Kagome that you will be going, you might be gone for sometime" She reminded him.

"Aw, dammit! You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" He said, and ran to his house.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Do we need A-Un?" Rin asked when he had left.

"No, since you're supposedly a demon now, you can run too" He responded.

So she ran. She never even knew how fast she was running until Inuyasha caught up and told them to slow down. But Rin felt like she couldn't stop and reveled in the bliss of aimlessly running. She actually laughed while she was running; she didn't even know where we were going, until Lord Sesshomaru stopped abruptly.

"Why are we going into Southern Territory?" He asked as they approached a path.

"Because that's where you'll know what happened to Rin" Ren answered, like it was obvious.

**So? How do you like it? I am currently working on 4 (UPDATE: 31/08/2013: that's 15 and a whole lot more unpublished now. Wow, time sure flies!) stories so please bear with me and wait until I update again! It is also summer so I am spending a lot of time with my family. Remember to R&R, I would love to know your opinion and please correct me if I spelled anything wrong.**


	2. Explanations

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY INUYASHA EPISODES OR MOVIES.**

**Chapter Two**

Rin and her companions kept following Ren. Sesshomaru always eyed the blade he had sheathed with suspicion, but she knew that if he tried anything, Inuyasha and him would take him out in a second. They were following him since yesterday afternoon, and it was now past midnight. She felt a bit tired, but she could still stay awake if she wanted to. She was also a bit hungry; it was the same feeling with how tired she was. The action felt unneeded, like she could put it off forever if she wanted to.

Suddenly, she heard a noise.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A demon," Inuyasha said as he un-sheathed Tetsaiga

Coming out of the ground was a serpent demon. Sesshomaru had insisted on teaching her to fight for self-defence purposes during her time as a human and she had obeyed. Although in her current situation, she would rather leave this work for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were about to attack it when Ren cut them off.

"Don't kill it, let Rin do it." He said.

"Me? Why me?" Rin asked, bemused. _You've got two perfectly good and trained demons here and you want the inexperienced one to kill it?_

"It will be good for you, think about it as training" Ren replied.

"Er…" She said as she moved awkwardly towards the demon.

She had seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight many times before, and their claws were pretty sharp…

She thought about moving behind the demon, and before she could think anything else, she found herself doing just that. _What the hell is up with their reaction time? _Rin mentally screamed. She got behind the demon and imagined how Inuyasha or Lord Sesshomaru would do it. Then she lunged towards the creature with her claws ready, the feeling of battle coming scarily natural to her. The serpent didn't see it coming, its skin was hard, but her claws could easily slice through it.

The demon dropped without resistance after the strike that had torn it in two.

"Well done, for your first time" Ren said, "Now, let's be on our way."

Her claws reeked with the smell of the demon's blood. She gagged; she wanted to get it off. _I really need a weapon…_

"There is a stream near the castle, you can wash your hands there" He said, and we kept moving.

She couldn't get the stench out of her nose and decided to hold her breath but later started breathing again when she realized that her nose could help her detect any enemies that may come. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't realized Ren stop, but then she was at his side again in an instant. They had approached a castle; the castle wasn't as big as Sesshomaru's, but still fairly big. You could see that he castle was made of stone, as Sesshomaru's was. It had tall grey walls that could be seen from a very far distance with many windows and the roofs were cylinder shaped.

"This is the Southern Lands temple," Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Right; come this way." Ren said, as he once again, led the way.

He stopped when we came by a stream. "You can wash your hands here Rin" He said.

She nodded, and washed them. When she was done, we kept moving. _I'm glad I got it off._She thought, as my nose was filled with new scents. _Everything is so overwhelming._

As we walked through the large, double doors, she noticed they had a deep red color. Their first steps into the eerie castle echoed. When she looked down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile was chosen with a specific taste in mind. She look around to see beautiful paintings all around the room. There were six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one was elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel of the castle. When she looked to her right there was a door that led to a beautiful garden outside, with too many flowers to even think about counting. Each one from a different place in the world and in that instant she really wanted to run into the garden, but restrained herself.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Huh, Sesshomaru's castle may be bigger but this one is _nicer_" Inuyasha said; he got a glare for that.

Ren cut in all their thoughts. "I expect you are all tired now, so explanations can wait until morning," He said, "In the meantime, I will show you to your rooms and then there will be food brought to you"

We all had a little problem with that. "We've come all this way," Sesshomaru said, "we would all appreciate an explanation now."

"How can we be sure to trust you?" Inuyasha added.

"We of the Southern Lands would never think of harming a guest, which is exactly what you are, while you stay here. Especially not the Lord of the Western Lands and his family," he said, looking at Sesshomaru. "But the Lords here have had a busy day and will see you tomorrow." Basically he was telling them that because Sesshomaru didn't own the place, they would answer to their rules.

They all got the message and followed him as he led them up to the second floor, where three rooms were adjacent to each other. Clearly they were their rooms.

"Er…does it matter which one we go through?" She asked.

"No, it does not, all 3 rooms are the same. Get yourself settled in and food will be brought to you shortly," Ren said.

Sesshomaru chose the closest one and Inuyasha chose the last one, she assumed, because he didn't want to be so close to his brother. This left her with the middle. Inside the room had a bed, a table, and she spotted another door as well which led to a bathroom. Outside through a window she could see the garden. There were many flowers, all so beautiful with each different color. Then there was a knock on the door and she opened it to find a servant holding up a tray of food.

"Thank you" Rin said, and took the tray and set it on the table, and started to eat.

Once she was finished she lay in bed, thinking. _I really wanted to know what happened today, but I guess after the long journey we need our rest right?_

Rin closed her eyes darkness quickly enveloped her.

_She stood there, in the middle of a village. It was burning, and there were…bandits!_

_There was no one she loved in the village and no one who treated her kindly. She debated giving into the bandits so that she could be with her family but fought against the thought. She wanted to live. But fear rushed into her mind as she crept into a hidden shed behind one of the houses in the village, trying to keep her sobs down._

_A bandit noticed the sounds of a child crying and crept closer. Immediately she bit her hand to stop herself from making any more noise. But the bandit kept coming closer until—_

Rin woke up with a gasp. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She smelled salt and felt her cheeks to find tears on her face. The worst part about the dream was that it helf some truth to her past. Not all the events had happened like that but she had always fear what would have happened if a bandit had found her in that shed.

She got ready, and someone knocked on the door; it was Ren. "I know you are confused Rin but are you ready for an explanation?" He asked.

She nodded and came out of her room; Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru were already waiting. Ren led us to the garden where two people were waiting.

The two of them have silver hair as her, they also have three red stripes in their cheek and they have the same symbol as her in their forehead; a star.

"Oh… Rin you're awake!" The woman stood from her seat, coming towards her and embracing her. "I've been longing to hold you for 18 years. I never thought I could see you again as a beautiful young woman." the woman said.

Rin stiffened, unable to hug the woman back. Who was she?

The woman stepped back as if confused, "Ren, have you not told her?"

Ren shook his head, "I was going to leave it up to you."

The woman nodded and said, "You were supposed to born like this." She said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean I was supposing to be born like this? Do you mean I'm not human after all?" Rin ask staring at the woman as tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rin. You were never human."

"But how can that be?" Rin ask now confused about the whole thing. "I looked like a human before these things happened and my parents are human and I'm sure of it. How can I not be human?"

"That is because they were not your real parents, but mere foster parents, Rin." She simply replied.

"Mere? My parents were anything but! They took care of me and loved me…" she trailed off sadly. "If they are not then who are my real parents?"

"They, are well, us." She said as she made her way to the man.

"Is this true?" She asked.

The man smiled, "Of course it is. We've been waiting a very long time for you to return to us."

But Rin still shook her head. How could she believe that these people were her parents after believing that her real parents were the ones lost in the village during the bandit attack? What was right anymore? She found herself looking at Sesshomaru for answer, and he strangely sent a reassuring smile back to her.

He spoke up, handling her concerns,"How can we know this is the truth?"

"We smell like Rin, do we not?" The man asked.

"But you just embraced her" Inuyasha cut in. Smart guy.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, but am I lying when I say that Rin is our daughter?" The woman asked. "You of all people, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, should be able to tell."

Lord Sesshomaru paused, incredulous.

"Here" The woman said, as she drew a knife and quickly made a cut on her finger.

He smelled her blood and looked back at Rin, "They are definitely your parents."

"Well, now that that's settled, I supposed introductions are to be made?" Ren said cheerfully. "Rin, I would like to introduce you to Lord Hitori, and Lady Youko. They are the lord and lady of the Southern Land and also your parents." Ren said introduced them. Rin just bowed her head in respect with nothing more to say.

"Rise, my child, you don't have to bow to us." Hitori said, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry," Rin apologized as she looked at her father.

"You needn't apologize for you have done nothing wrong." Hitori said caressing her right cheek and Rin give him a smile.

"Father, mother, I hate to be rude but can you tell me why you gave me away? Did you…not want me?" Rin asked them, anxious to know the truth.

"Of course we wanted you! Come, sit down Rin and we will tell you who you really are." Youko said taking her hands and leading her to the chair where she sat down earlier.

As they were all seated, Hitori began to explain. "It's had been ten years since your mother and I mated and we still couldn't bear a child. We sought many healers to find out what was wrong and why we couldn't bear a child, but they all couldn't help us. In desperation we sought a witch a named Toki to help us to bear a child."

_"Lord Hitori, Lady Youko! What can I do for you?" Toki asked in surprise to see lord and lady of the Southern Land in her small hut at the mountain._

_"We are here to seek your help." Hitori said, straight to the point._

_"I see… come in milord, milady," Toki invited them inside her hut. "Please, sit down." She said motioning at the nearby chair. "So what help can I give you, milord?" she asked as they all settle down._

_"I want you help us bear a child." _

_"We are really desperate to have a child, you see, it's been 10 years and we still don't have pup." Youko added._

_Toki pused her lips thoughtfully, wracking her brain for remedies and spells of the past until she finally came upon something. "I believe that I can help you, although the spell is very ancient and I'm not sure if you will like the outcome."_

_"Really?" The said in unison, happy that they had finally found the right person who could solve their problems, "But what were you saying about the outcome?" Hitori frowned._

_"But there is a consequence if I'll help you to bear your heir."_

_"What is it?" they asked her._

_"In order to bear your child I'll have to cast a spell on both on you to heal what was wrong. Then you can have as many children as you wish, but the first born will be born as a human." Toki answered._

_"Is there a way that our first born will become a demon?" Youko said._

_"Fortunately, yes there is a way. If I perform this spell, we must pray that the first born is female because then the spell will be broken and she will be awakened when she turns 18." Toki explained. "Before I forget, you cannot keep or raise your first born or else the spell will remain for the rest of his/her life. They should discover for themselves who they are."_

_ "And why is there a difference between having a female or male?"_

_"They are different in awakening because female demons usually grow faster, but not stronger. When she becomes 18 she will have gained enough strength to break the spell. If she is happy," Toki added._

"_But how is there any difference from the boy?" Hitori asked._

"_Because the boy will grow slower but stronger, when he has reached the age where he is strong enough to break the spell, he would be too young, and would die, whereas the girl would just wait until she was 18, not knowing, and sleep through the entire change." Toki replied._

_"What should we do Hitori?" Youko asked her husband._

_"I don't know, at least we can have other pup if our first born will be away from us." Hitori replied looking at her._

_"No need to rush milord, milady, you can seek me again if you are ready." Toki said knowing that it was a big decision_ to _make._

"… after thinking for some time we sought out her again. After you were born we were so happy that you were female and we then found a human family to take you and asked them to bring you back to the Southern Lands when you turned 18. But when we found out that the wolf demon tribe attacked the village you were in as an orphan after your other village was attacked by bandits, we thought that you would be dead, and on that day on we lost our hope in finding you again." Hitori finished their story.

"And then one day Ren was in the Western Lands traveling and he saw you with Sesshomaru! Immediately he informed us of what he saw, and we asked him to keep an eye on you." Youko said.

"Do you have any questions about anything Rin? Or even Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?" Hitori asked.

"Can I go back to the Western Lands?" Rin asked, excited to go back.

"Actually Rin we decided that it is better if you stay here for a while…" Hitori replied hating to disappoint his daughter.

New emotions crept into Rin's mind. "You have no right to decide where I can and cannot go. I know that you didn't have a choice but I grew up alone and by myself! If I want to leave then I should be able to," she argued and immediately regretted it, seeing the new hurt in their eyes. Her pride wouldn't lower and she didn't take it back.

"It's not safe if you are there. For now we want you to stay here for a while, and besides we should start your training." Ren replied, sticking up for the lord and lady.

"What training?"

"Ren will train you to control your demonic powers so you cannot go berserk if you are angry." her father told her.

"Please Rin, stay. If you can control your power you can go back without us worrying about your safety." His mother said while her father agreed with her.

"You would never have to worry," she whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru—"her voice broke, "Lord Sesshomaru has taken care of me all along. He's housed me and trained me and I'm sure he could train me again. Or even Inuyasha for that matter!" She shook her head and closed her eyes. _My world doesn't make sense anymore!_

"I understand how you feel," Ren said, "but we want to spend time with you as well. Have you ever considered how we feel? All they have ever wanted was for you to be happy and grow as their child and when they finally see you again you don't want them?"

She opened her eyes. Rin had never thought of it like that before. But she didn't give into the thought either, "I get that," she said quietly, "but you can't expect me to just accept it."

Rin clenched her fists and made her decision, "I'll stay until I can control all of my powers, but once I can fully do that, I'll go back to the Western Lands. We can keep in touch, but my home will always be with my lord."

Her father looked a little bemused by her statement, eyeing Sesshomaru with a protective stare while her mother beamed. "That's all we could ever ask for, Rin!"

"Oh yes, and one more thing, Rin." Her father said.

"Yes?" Rin replied. _I don't think I can take any more surprises though._

"You have a brother!" Her mother said.

Her eyes widened, a brother? She turned around to look at Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, they looked as shocked.

Seeing our shocked faces, Youko laughed. "Yes you have a brother."

"Who is it?" Rin asked.

"You're looking at him," Ren said. _Ren?_She thought_. Ren's my brother?_

"So, I'm going to be training with my brother?" She asked.

"Yes, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to help to" He replied.

"Who said?" Inuyasha shot back. "I have a family I have to get back to. And Sesshomaru has the whole Western Land to attend to. We can't stay for long."

Ren crossed his arms, "but I'm sure my sister would love for you to stay, right?"

She chuckled, now he was using her to get them to stay? Truth be told though, she didn't want them to go and leave her. "Can you at least stay for a day or so? You can go back if you want to but you'll have to promise to visit!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a glance before nodding in unison.

Rin beamed, "Then when should we start?" she asked, feeling a pang of excitement.

"Well, the day is still young so why not now?" He replied.

Rin just smiled.

**Okay, that took me a while to write, sorry if I haven't updated in a while, due to the fact that I still have other stories to publish, I was also having a bit of a writer's block, but I'm glad I got through it. I hope to make the next chapter later this week, but until then, just remember to R&R! Important: ONE OF THESE STORIES I AM GOING TO PUBLISH IS ABOUT INUYASHA HAVING A SISTER! Lol, I have so much to do!**


	3. New Abilities

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY EPISODES, MOVIES, OR COMICS.**

**Chapter Three**

Even after Rin had heard the truth, she was still shocked. _I'm glad I still have a family and that they are still alive after all. But I still feel sad that my foster family is still dead._ Ren had led them to a field, perfect for training. She was excited to see what she could do, but also worried that she might hurt someone.

When Inuyasha heard this, he smirked, "Are you getting cocky now because you're a demon, Rin? As if you could hurt me—" Sesshomaru silenced him with a glare.

The field had trees around it, but it was just a field of grass, although the stream cut in at the middle, it was still perfect for training. There were tall green trees in a diagonal formation on both sides and a clearing with a huge bridge above the stream in the middle.

Sesshomaru showed no emotion as always, Inuyasha looked like he wanted to kick someone's butt, Rin looked excited, and Ren? Well he was looking like he wanted us to get out of the shock of training in the field, and into the idea of starting. Now.

"Alright Rin, we saw how you fought that serpent demon, and you used your claws. But you didn't use a technique; like Inuyasha has his 'Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer', or his 'Blades of Blood' and Sesshomaru had his poison claws and his whip" Ren said.

"So we need to find my technique?"

"Yes of course, there is a reason why the trees are there. To practise or rebound on. The good thing is that the trees and even the bridge have enchantments on them so that if we break them, they repair themselves in seconds." He explained. "So go ahead and practise on the tree."

As Rin went over to the tree ready to use her claws, Inuyasha asked her something. "Do you feel it Rin? Your attack ready to be launched when you need it to?"

To her surprise, she did feel it, like the power was ready to come from her hand and attack hedr opponent. Her claws ripped through the tree, but this time, it didn't just make a simple slash like last time, but instead, a red sort of aura formed around her hand as she headed to the tree, and right when she made contact, the aura went to the tree in a ball formation, and then it grew bigger and bigger as the tree disintegrated. A thought came into my head. _Crimson Claw_. After seconds of her looking at the remains of the tree, it grew back.

"Well, I suppose that might be a technique," she said with satisfaction.

Ren nodded and asked me if I could try to do it again so we could be sure. So I did, and everything worked just the same. Each time I did it again, the name kept coming into my head.

"I wonder…" Ren started to say.

"What?"

Then, Ren jumped up to the tree broke off the top of it. He then set it on the ground beside the tree.

"Can you try it again on the tree?" He asked, and she nodded.

It worked just the same again, except that when she made contact with the tree, the aura went to it in a ball formation like before, growing and disintegrating again, but what amazed her was that the top part of the tree on the ground disintegrated as well with another red aura appearing and destroying it.

"Well that was interesting…what does it mean?" Rin said.

"I think it means that if what your attacking is missing some part of itself then that technique will make another aura appear and the part will also be destroyed," Ren replied.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well what?" Rin asked him, now confused.

"Well what are you gonna name it?"

Name it? It sounded so weird, or childish. But she said, "What about Crimson Claw? Whenever I did it that name kept going into my head, and now I can't get it out."

"Nah, what about something like…? Gagaga! Or Zubaba!" Inuyasha suggested.

"Er…No thanks Inuyasha, I think I'll just stick with Crimson Claw."

"Feh," Inuyasha replied.

"Okay, if you two girls are done," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Oi! Who you callin' a girl?" Inuyasha asked, coming up to Sesshomaru, he didn't show the slightest amount of fear, nor any other emotion.

While they were fighting, Ren came up to her and said, "Okay, now you gotta learn to fight demons, and humans. With a sword, or a bow and an arrow"

Rin nodded, and he taught me how to fight with humans and demons. She thought they were the same thing, but apparently humans and demons had different styles of fighting. Like humans would try to kick you or have you in a wrist hold, while demons would try to use their abilities to their advantage. Next, she tried to fight with a sword or a bow and an arrow. She was pretty good with the bow and arrow, but she thought she did better with the sword. The only time they took a break was to wash up and have dinner, but then right after they started training again. Ren said that she was good, and that tomorrow they would practice some more and then maybe she would be able to try and face him, Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru.

When we finally finished, it was around midnight, and Rin collapsed onto her bed after bathing in the wash house. Naturally, she was exhausted, but being a demon, there was still some energy in her. Training was fun, and she was glad that she found out that she could do _something._ _But Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru could do two things with their claws, so can't I? __I hope we can find out tomorrow, __Rin thought_. Thinking of tomorrows training, she chuckled at the idea of her pinning Lord Sesshomaru to the ground but instantly shook the image away, feeling embarrassed.

_Maybe Inuyasha is right, _she thought, feeling her mind drift, _maybe I am getting too cocky for my own good…_

…

When Rin woke up the next morning I was so sure that even the slightest part of her body would be sore, but she felt perfectly fine. By now, she was used to being a demon, or even the idea of it. She was used to seeing everything so sharply and clearly, she was used to smelling everything, even the dust in the room. She was used to hearing everything, like the birds chirping from miles away. But Rin kept waiting. Waiting for this to be all over, for herself to wake up and find out that she wasn't a demon, to find out that her family was really dead… and to find out that Lord Sesshomaru could despise her a little more because she wouldn't be a demon anymore. Although so far, everything seemed real.

She got dressed to go to the dining hall for breakfast; it seemed that she was the last one there. Rin noticed that human food didn't taste the same as a demon, but it tasted good all the same.

"So how is Rin in training?" My mother asked Ren.

"Good, she's good with both a bow and a sword; we are training together today as well." Ren replied as if giving a report.

"Shouldn't she have a break today?" My father asked.

Ren was about to reply when Rin spoke up, "It's alright actually, training is fun, and I am looking forward on fighting all of you."

Youko chuckled, and then said, "Just try not to kill each other alright?"

They nodded, and when they were finished breakfast, they went back to the field.

At first she started practising everything they went through yesterday, but then shortly after Ren started watching her, he called her over so she could talk to him.

"Yes?"

"I think we can fight each other now. You seem to have everything perfected, which is really good considering that you just learned everything yesterday." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, who do you want to fight first?"

Rin put on a wicked smile, and said, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Hearing his name, Sesshomaru stood up. She could tell what he was thinking after all the years they spent together. _Did Rin really want to fight him? Maybe this was her idea of fun._

They set out so that they were facing each other across the bridge. Inuyasha was watching like this was the best thing he had seen in his life. "START ALREADY!" He yelled.

Rin charged at Sesshomaru, he was fast, but she found that surprisingly, she was faster. She was a little hesitant to make an attack and just blocked all of his with the sword Ren had given her. She could also see that he was holding back.

"Alright Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said as they faced each other. "We both know that we can trust we other. And by that I mean that we can trust each other not to get hurt. I'm not human anymore so don't hold back alright? I'll go full out too!"

Somehow the sword didn't feel right in her hand so she threw it aside. He didn't reply but gave a faint nod and that was all the sign she needed. She dodged another of his attacks. "CRIMSON CLAW!" she yelled. But Sesshomaru dodged it and she disintegrated a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru used his whip, but even though she was faster, he was stronger.

"GO RIN! KICK HIS BUTT!" She heard Inuyasha yell.

She wanted to at least try to hit him now, and she was focusing on the power of her claws and Sesshomaru. She expected that red glowing aura to form on her hand, but instead a white one started to slowly appear. Her eyes widened as she looked back and forth from her hand to Sesshomaru. His hair had turned black! The markings on his face were gone, his claws shrunk and his ears weren't pointed anymore. His eyes were brown, and he was human.

Rin looked at the white little aura in her hand that appeared again. _What did I do?_

Everyone was silent for a moment but then Inuyasha started laughing. "Sesshomaru is HUMAN!"

Sesshomaru tried to charge at him, but he was going rather slowly and Inuyasha jumped away with ease.

"What did I do?" I said. The white aura danced around my hand.

Sesshomaru stopped chasing Inuyasha and said, "You did this?"

Ren nodded, "She did. I think the white aura is your demonic aura." He said to Sesshomaru, "Amazing! I've never seen anyone who has the power to take away someone's demonic power."

"But how do I give it back to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin panicked.

"I don't know, touch him on the hand or something," Ren replied.

She moved toward Sesshomaru, ready to give him back his demonic energy but then, right when she was about to touch Lord Sesshomaru's hand, her other hand suddenly came to her elbow, and she couldn't control it. The aura that was in her hand crept to her elbow and then it went to her other hand. She thought it would just stay in that hand, but then it went from that hand and it dipped into her skin to spread through her body.

Rin felt Lord Sesshomaru's power. And she was gaining it. She was also losing control. And then, she couldn't control her body at all. But it craved blood. My body craved to kill. _No! I will not kill anybody!_ She thought. My body started going towards Sesshomaru, claws ready. Sesshomaru's whip like attack appeared from her finger nails as it whipped around towards Sesshomaru, cutting him on the cheek.

_Stop!_She thought, faintly aware that someone was holding her down. _We are friends, I will not kill anyone. Get out of my body!_Sesshomaru's mouth was moving, he was saying something, but she couldn't hear him. She tried to focus hard, to get Sesshomaru's power out of her body again, but it was too much.

_Get out! _She roared and finally saw it. She felt it, her body was returning to normal, and she could once again feel Lord Sesshomaru's demonic aura in her hand. Rushing towards him, she finally touched his hand and faintly saw his hair turn silver again. Blackness started to fill her eyes, she felt tired, worn out from using Lord Sesshomaru's power, and she fell unconscious. Rin went unconscious. What happened? Ren had never seen anything like this before, nor had Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

XXXXX

Sesshomaru was shocked. What the hell had happened? Rin was terrifying and he knew that she didn't mean to hurt him. He felt his powers returning to him and the cut on his cheek healed. He had all his marking, his ears became pointed, and his claws and fangs had returned. His eyes were no longer a brown colour, but amber. He picked Rin up.

"We need to get her to a bed," He said.

Ren and Inuyasha nodded. On their way to her bedroom Lady Youko and Lord Hitori were in the hall. When they saw Rin, they rushed over.

"What happened?" Lady Youko asked.

"Well, we were training and th—"

"I told you not to let anyone get hurt!" Lady Youko cried. Literally.

"We didn't hurt her, she was just fighting Sesshomaru, and then she used a new skill we never seen before," Ren replied.

"But Rin still got hurt!" Lord Hitori exclaimed.

"No, I don't think she's hurt, just worn out."

"But—"

"CAN WE GET RIN TO HER BEDROOM?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Rin must rest." Lord Hitori said.

Sesshomaru set Rin on her bed as Lady Youko looked at Rin and said, "What new ability can she do?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Ren said, "Rin can actually take someone's demoic power and take it into her hand, rendering them human."

Lord Hitori gasped, "Is that possible?"

"Quite, she tested it on Sesshomaru here," Ren answered.

"Yes, and she was about to return it to me when her hand went to her elbow and then she gained my power. But it was too much so she lost control. I think it was her own will power that made it return my power to me," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, come on then, I expect that you are all hungry, leave Rin to rest. She will probably wake up tomorrow morning," Lady Youko said.

So they left her to sleep.

XXXXX

Rin woke up startled the next morning. _Was that really real? Taking away someone's demonic energy is really a great attack, but also a hard one to control._ Her thoughts were all jumbled as she made her way from her room to the dining hall. The sky was a nice light blue, and the sun was out, but so was the wind. It wasn't too hot, but not too cold either, just the temperature she liked. When I got to the dining hall, my mother stood up. "Rin!" she cried.

"You should be in bed!" Her father added.

"It's ok M—" Rin stopped herself but shook her head. _This is foolish, I should just accept it. _"Mother, Father, I'm alright. It's not like I just recovered from a disease! I feel fine."

When she saw Sesshomaru, she instantly moved towards him, touching the cheek she had scratched sombrely. "Are you alright, Lord Sesshomaru? I'm sorry for the way I acted. I-I promise not to take your aura away anymore so don't be mad alright?"

"I'm not mad," he insisted and for the first time she saw a sense of vulnerability in his eyes. "Just don't overwork yourself."

Rin smiled and sat down to start eating breakfast. "How's it like to be human?"

Inuyasha smirked as Lord Sesshomaru said, "Not fun."

His little brother sneered, "Now you know how I feel every time the new moon comes around."

She chuckled at their reactions before turning to Ren, "Hey are we training today?"

Before Ren could answer, her father and mother cut in. "No!"

"Why not?"

"You need to rest" Youko said firmly. There was no room for argument.

"I already rested! Training is fun, I want to learn and I won't cheat by using my new attack" Rin defended.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me" Inuyasha said, "What are you gonna name it?"

"I am not going to name it Gagaga, or Zubaba, okay? I don't think I'll name it at all actually. I was concentrating really hard when I did it and how am I supposed to say a name when I am concentrating?" Rin asked.

"Fine," Inuyasha said.

Rin turned to Ren with a pleading look to back her up as she tried to reason with her parents. He helped her and they finally let her continue. With their permission, they finally headed out towards the training grounds. This time, she fought Ren. Of course she didn't risk trying out her new power, afraid that she would lose control again, but she was pretty good, except when she tried to use a sword in fighting him. It felt…uncomfortable, like she could still reach my full potential but the sword would not let her. After some time of fight, Ren stopped.

"I understand what's wrong," He said.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes, do you feel uncomfortable fighting just now?" Ren asked as she shook my head, "Then I know what to do"

He walked over to me and took my sword. "You need a different sword." He said, tossing mine into a pile. "And not from those" He added.

"Then where do I get one?"

"Get one?" Ren shook his head. "Rin, you need to make one."

"Me? Make one? I don't know how!" She said.

"We will get Totosai to help."

"But can't we just get him to make me one like Lord Sesshomaru or Inuyasha?"

"No, I've heard of this before. But only a few of my friends have had it. You don't feel comfortable with the sword and it's not letting you reach what you can. So you need to make your own sword, one that will understand you, one that will protect you, and one that will know your limit" He smiled, "The sword may even be able to help you control your new power."

_Make my own sword? _Rin thought, _How?_

**I guess I put a cliffy there. But anyway I will try to update as soon as possible, but while you are waiting, you can go to my profile and read the other Inuyasaha story I have, it's when Inuyasha has a sister. Anyway, R&R! I will try to update with my usual goal of within the week.**


	4. Sword Making, Not Something to Rush

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY EPISODES, MOVIES, OR COMICS.**

**Chapter Four**

"Ren, are you sure about this?" Rin heard herself ask. By now they had both called upon a white cloud and were now flying. Her little brother had given her a short lesson on how to pull one up so they could fly. Inuyasha had gone to his home to see Kagome. He did so every now and then, and Lord Sesshomaru had as well returned to the Western Lands, as he still had responsibilities.

"Absolutely, Rin. That was the sixth time you've said this, everything is going to be fine. Totosai will help us and you will make a sword," Ren said, "And then we will have more training."

"More training? What is there more to train? I thought we covered _everything._"

"You have a true form you know."

"A true form?"

"Yes, every dog demon has one, and so do you."

"Umm, Ren? What is a _true form_?"

"You've spent so many years with Sesshomaru, surely you've seen his true form?" Ren asked.

Rin thought for a minute. "You mean that huge white dog he turns into? When his eyes turn red…?"

"Precisely, there are white dog demons as there are black dog demons, but our family are white dog demons." Ren said, "Well, I shouldn't be talking about this a lot, I reckon it's best to talk about this at the lesson."

She nodded, "Oh! Here we are!" She had only been to Totosai's place a couple of times with Lord Sesshomaru when he wanted a sword from him but the place looked familiar enough.

They headed down, and as they approached the cave, she could see that there were bones of a huge demons on top of it and many more bones around it. In the cave, she could see Totosai, asleep near all his tools. The ground was cold and damp, but got warmer as we headed towards the fire in which Totosai was sleeping near.

"Should we wake him up?" She whispered to Ren. He nodded.

Rin went over towards Totosai and shook him lightly, "Totosai, wake up"

His eyes slowly fluttered and when he saw her, she expected him to recognize me, but instead he did something totally unexpected.

"Demon!" He cried, reaching for his huge hammer, but she got there first.

"Totosai!" she said as she lifted the hammer out of reach.

"Totosai! It's me, Rin!" She cried as he was about to blow flames from his mouth and into her face.

He stopped and looked carefully at her. "Rin?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can't be Rin! She is human and you are a demon!" Totosai exclaimed, ready to blow fire.

Rin let of an exasperated breath, "That's what I thought too but can we explain?" I asked.

"We…?" Totosai said, peering behind her and looking at Ren.

"Do we have to bring Lord Sesshomaru over here?" Rin threatened lightly.

His face turned from confused and fierce, to scared. "N-n-n-no" He stammered. "Just explain."

"Alright…" She started, and explained everything that had happened since she had seen Bakseiga to her throat. Totosai nodded sometimes, and other times he looked confused. But finally when we were done, he understood.

"Ah, I had that same problem," Totosai said, referring to the current sword problem she had at hand.

"You can wield a sword?" Rin asked, trying to hide her surprise.

"Yes! I just prefer my hammer!" He replied.

"So can you help us?"

"Will Sesshomaru be there?" Totosai asked.

"Yes, but don't worry Totosai, he won't hurt you, and Inuyasha will be there as well."

"Even worse," he grumbled, "but ok."

"Great then Rin should get started right now," Ren cut in.

"Do we have what we need at the castle?"

"Yes."

They headed back to the castle, Ren and her on clouds, while Totosai was on his three-eyed bull. It seemed that Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gotten back.

"Ah, Totosai" Sesshomaru said, and immediately the old man was behind Inuyasha's back.

"Alright then Ren, where can we work?" Totosai asked, looking around the vast castle.

"In here," Ren said, leading us all to a room where everything seemed clean, but there were many tools, moulds, and a fire inside.

"Humph," Totosai grumbled, "This can't be better than my trusty cave." Ever sighed a little but he kept going as if he didn't notice, "Now, everyone go away except Rin."

When they were alone, he continued. "There are many steps to making a sword; now mending a sword takes 3 days, as does making a sword for a human. Making a demon sword takes 4-5 days depending on how hard you work.

He continued, "For many people being a blacksmith is a fantasy where you pound steel against an anvil, dip it in water and voila! You have a completed sword ready to mow down the evil hordes of demons that lurk in the forest. But sword making is much more than this. Sword making is both an art and a craft and it takes hard work, a lot of practice, and a significant amount of specialized tools to create a sword. It also takes many years of practice to become proficient such as myself, at this skill."

"Open your mouth" Totosai instructed, and she did. Bad. Idea.

"OWW!" Rin yelled as he ripped one of her fangs out.

Immediately Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru appeared, her lord looking a little livid. "What is it?"

"He pulled out my fang!" She cried.

"Oh, Rin don't worry, he did that to me too when he was repairing my Tetsaiga" Inuyasha said as if it were an every day thing.

"It will grow back in ten minutes Rin," Totosai said. "I merely did this to get a fang to make and forge the sword."

Really? An idea sprung to her head immediately. "Humph. I need to talk to you Totosai," she said. Rin could feel her fang already growing back.

Totosai had a look of fear in his eyes. She laughed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, it's about the sword."

Once again when they were alone, Rin told him her idea. "Oh, well that would be a…a sword like no other…" Totosai responded as if in a daze.

"So we can do it?" Rin said hopefully.

"Yes, of course, but I don't know if you can get the others to cooperate," He said.

"Oh, they will, after all, it doesn't have to be voluntary," Rin said with a wicked smile.

"Well get going then! The faster we do this, the faster I get a nice hot bath…" Totosai said as she nodded.

…

Rin scoured the place for her lord. Where was he? She looked everyone and found that he had retired to his room. Pursing her lips, she wasn't sure if she should disturb him but knocked on the door anyway. He seemed to be awake and opened the door.

"Oh, good I found you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said as she came into his room. It was identical to hers but the place smelled like him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering milord…if you could go into your true form."

Curiosity spiked his gaze,"Why?"

"Because you know how Totosai got my fang before?" Rin asked, as he nodded "Well, I was thinking that maybe I could get yours, Inuyasha's, my brother's, and my parent's fangs as well and sort of merge them together." She chuckled, "It'd be like one huge family sword."

"My fang merged with that half breed?" He said in disgust.

"Well it's okay milord, just think of it as merging your fang with my family," she said brightly, "Please Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't answer; all he did was walk out of the room. Rin followed him to the training grounds as he transformed into his true form while she got his fang. He didn't yell like she had, but he did flinch. When he transformed back I started chuckling.

"What?"

"Just thinking of what Master Jaken would say right now," Rin replied, "I'd better go; I need to get everyone else's fang! Thanks Lord Sesshomaru!" With that, she hurried off.

Now she needed to get Inuyasha's fang, and she didn't think he would let me get it so easily. Totosai had told me that he had yelled when he got his fang ripped out and I didn't think that he would want to experience the pain again.

Rin found Inuyasha near the entrance of the castle, preparing to go back to his family. "Inuyasha! Wait!" she called.

She saw Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Rin? What is it?"

So once again, she explained my idea, hoping that maybe now he could help her and comply. Too bad she filled myself with such false hope.

"Are you out of your mind?" He yelled.

"Can't you just help me out?" Rin yelled right back.

"No! I am _not _going through that again, unless it's to repair _my_ Tet—"

But he couldn't finish, because she had already ripped out his fang so fast, that he never saw it coming.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I'M GONNA—" He yelled, but once again, she cut him off and had punch him just hard enough on the head so that he was knocked out. Rin sighed and carried him back to his room; Kagome would just have to wait until he woke up.

Next was her parents and Ren. She hoped to get them all together so that she wouldn't have to explain why she needed their fang 3 more times. But this time she was in luck, they were all talking in the garden.

"Oh, Rin," Ren said, "Shouldn't you be making your sword?"

"Yeah, actually…" So once again she was explaining, quoting myself from the time she told Lord Sesshomaru.

"I see," Her father said.

"I can help; of course I am only speaking for myself…" My mother said.

"Mother do you have such little faith in us? Of course we can help Rin," Ren grinned.

"Great! You guys are much more cooperative than Inuyasha." She said in relief.

"Was that what happened?" Her father asked as she nodded.

Lady Youko chuckled, "I thought that Inuyasha had angered Sesshomaru."

They all transformed into huge dogs as Lord Sesshomaru did. The only difference was that her father was bigger than all of them, and her mother was the smallest. You could see the star perfectly in their white fur. She ripped out each of their fangs, and watched in amazement as it grew back so quickly. Like Sesshomaru, all they did was flinch, but she could tell that it hurt her mother more.

Once she was finished, she said her thanks and hurried back to Totosai, he smelled as if he had just taken a bath.

"Totosai!" Rin called. "I got all their fangs!"

"Good, now we can finally continue." He continued, "We need to take the fangs and merge them together, now I will help you when doing this."

Rin nodded and he showed her how to merge things together, using iron and steel as an example. After she got the technique down with similar elemnts, Totosai told her the next thing.

"Now we must heat the combination of the fangs in a forge and then it is hammered into shape. This hammering process can take a long time; it is called drawing out the sword. The sword is worked on in sections and repeatedly hammered and heated until it comes into the desired shape .This process is repeated many times and the sword is often heated then allowed to cool without hammering. This is required by the metal to keep the desired properties of strength and flexibility. Once you have completed this, the sword is in the proper shape but the properties of the metal make it very brittle and something has to be done to give flexibility to it."

She nodded once more, gaining a newfound respect for the guy. She never would have remembered this as a human, but now she had a very sharp memory. Doing what he instructed took more time then she thought. She kept re-heating the sword and hammering it again. Rin honestly didn't know what shape she wanted it to take. She just wanted to let her hand do what it wanted to do. By the time she had finished, it had been sunset. The sword was big, it looked almost like Inuyasha's after it transformed, but it sort of looked like a regular sword all the same. As Totosai said, the sword looked very brittle.

"That should do for today, we can get some rest and work on it again tomorrow." Totosai said, she could hear his stomach growling.

"Alright, we should get to dinner." Rin said, and she hurried off to wash up. Once she was changed and clean, she headed to the dining hall. As she got in, she could see that Totosai had eaten the whole turkey in one bite. Inuyasha didn't look very happy about that.

She sat down and ate; Lord Sesshomaru never ate much, since he supposedly lived off things like 'lizards' and never human food.

"Hey you know your sword has got to have some attacks too right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, perfect. More 'figuring out what I can do, even if I might hurt someone' traing" I said, chuckling.

"That's why we have those trees!" Inuyasha insisted with an excited look. "And maybe—"

"Will you give up on the name things Inuyasha? I will name the attacks what I want to, plus I think maybe the name will just come into my head again, so no need to worry."

"What was Inuyasha planning on calling your attacks?" My father asked.

"Ga-ga-ga and Zu-ba-ba" Rin said slowly, stifling a laugh.

"Well that does have a sort of ring to it" My father said.

"I told you—"

"Hey Inuyasha? Did you know 'I told you so' has a brother? His name is 'Shut the hell up'." She said, playfully cutting him off.

They talked and laughed, and finished our dinner. Sesshomaru was silent as always, only to insult Inuyasha from time to time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were going back tomorrow and would come back in a week to see what her sword looked like and to see the attacks it came with. She was tired today, from hammering and hammering, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

…

Rin woke up next morning and changed and washed up, it was like a daily routine now, but she was glad she no longer got lost as she did when they first got to the castle. There was still a lot to be done until her sword was finished, but she was determined to get it right.

Whenever they ate, they always had to get extra food now since Totosai had a big appetite. Rin met up with him in the workshop; she was hoping to get through two steps a day.

"We need to give the sword flexibility. Do you see how it is so brittle?"

He continued, "There is a way to do this, it is called annealing. Annealing softens the sword and makes it easy to grind into shape. The sword is then heated and then allowed to cool very slowly. Often it is wrapped in an insulating material to slow down this cooling. It can take as long as 24 hours and this annealing process makes the sword soft and easy to grind."

"T-t-t-twenty –four hours?" she asked, eyes widened.

"Yes."

Rin sighed, "Okay, let's do this."

Once it was heated and was now cooling down, she went over to Ren to see if they could start more training. "Ren?" she asked as she got to his room.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to go into my true form?"

"Weren't you supposed to make your sword? I didn't think you would need a break so early in the day"

"Yes, well I need to let the sword cool down for a day so I thought we could train in that time" Rin said.

"Of course. I was getting a bit bored without you to train." He replied with a smile. "And learning how to go into your true form may take some time," He said, "When I was learning, the first time I tried it, I only got the legs right."

She smiled and they headed to the field. _'I wonder how being a big dog is going to feel…'_ she thought and almost giggled at the thought. An image of her mother as a dog came into her head.

"Okay, the first thing you want to do is learn how to control yourself, usually when dog demons get mad, they show their true form and their emotion gets the better of them. They could even kill a family member without realizing it." Ren said.

_'Kill a family member?_' She thought,_ 'That would be horrible'_

"You need to know your limit, and let yourself know that you are in control, not your demon self." He continued, "The easiest way to do this is to calm yourself down as you change or when you change willingly you keep the fierce energy in you, but you also think about the people you care for."

"In other words, I need will power, and strong emotions?" Rin asked.

He smiled, "Yeah, pretty much. When changing, you need to imagine and feel yourself to be a dog, even imagine mom as a dog, but you instead if it helps" Ren said.

She nodded and looked blankly at the trees, at everything. She tried to imagine herself as a dog, to be bigger, faster and stronger. She tried to change her way of thinking. She closed my eyes for a few seconds. Then she felt a hum in her center, and she started to pulse. She let it happen, reminding myself that she was in control, not the dog she was changing into.

When she opened my eyes, she had indeed changed; she could see that she had a snout, and that her fur was white. She looked like her mother, and her fangs were much longer than before. When she looked into the stream she could see her eyes had turned red. When she tried to run, she could see that she was faster in this form, but it also felt uncomfortable running on four legs than on two, when she was running back to Ren, she accidentally tripped, and growled.

Ren chuckled, "You will get used to it. But you did better than I did for my first time."

She tried to speak, but all that came out was a muffled growl. She tried to nod her head, but she just gave an awkward jerk of her muzzle.

"Do you want to turn back?" He asked, and she tried to nod again.

"Just do the same thing, except imagine yourself as a demon again"

Once again, she repeated the process and felt her body shrinking and pulsing and when she opened her eyes, she was once again a demon. "Well that was easier than turning into a dog"

"Yes, because you know how being a demon feels, but now when you turn into a dog, it will be a bit easier as you now know how it feels" Ren said. She nodded and laughed, oh how she loved to be able to nod and talk again.

Ren taught her more, and more. She commented on how her little brother knew more about this stuff she did and he tried not to let it go to his head. But she felt honestly proud of the kind of little brother she had. They joked and talked, but she had never realized that it had already become dark. It seemed that they would be having a late dinner.

Even though she and Ren had been training the whole day while the sword was cooling, she still couldn't help feeling a bit impatient and wanted the sword to be _now_. Rin settled down into bed, still feeling impatient, but glad that she had learned to go into her true form.

Rin sighed, and closed her eyes '_I didn't get much done today but tomorrow I'll be one step closer to finishing my sword'_

**Sorry not a lot happened in that chapter, and sorry to end it now, I honestly wanted to end the chapter when Rin finishes making her sword and then she accidentally….Few! I almost blurted it out! Anyway, another reason why I stopped it here was because I really needed to finish some of my other stories before school starts. Although I have once again, added a story into my head, I will not publish it until I am almost done my other ones. So right now I am just focusing on 3 of my stories, while the other one is on hold. R&R please! When school starts I will be busier so I'm hoping to get more done this week.**


	5. Something New

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY EPISODES, MOVIES, OR COMICS.**

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I started focusing on one story, and now I am going to make another one. But I need to update this and another story first.**

**Chapter Five**

Rin woke up early that morning, this time she wasn't nearly as excited as she was yesterday, she was much, much more. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still in the Western Lands. The sun was rising as she finished breakfast, the hard part today would be waking Totosai up. she barged into his room, letting the light flood in.

"TOTOSAI!" She yelled, shaking him like mad. "WAKE UP!"

Totosai stirred for a moment, then looked at Rin and saw the light from outside outside. "It's still early."

"IT IS NOT!" She yelled in his ear. That got him up. She gave him a turkey she had brought from the dining room.

"Eat up, I want to get my sword finished today," she said, and then paused. "Or at least tomorrow."

"Totosai?" Rin asked, turning around to see him snoring and the turkey gone. She groaned and got an idea. Smiling, she shook him awake again and cracked my knuckles menacingly, "Totosai…? GET YOUR BUT OFF YOUR BED"

"Why?" He asked, ignoring her.

"Because I need to finish my sword, and if you don't comply, I might need to use some of my new _strengths."_

She felt him suppress a shiver as he got up quickly and led her to where the sword was. Once he had gotten her sword on a metal table, he looked at her and said, "Wonderful, this did turn out quite nicely…Now you need to use a grinder to work out the edge and point of the sword. This would also be when any engraving is added, so if you want to engrave anything…well, you got to let me do it. Although after this is done, it is still not a completed sword yet. It is still much too soft so it must be hardened."

"Great" Rin replied eagerly, getting to work with Totosai falling asleep and giving pointers to her all along through. It didn't take long, okay maybe an hour or two. She wanted it to be perfect. When she was finally satisfied, she told Totosai what she wanted engraved on the sword and he finished it after about thirty minutes.

"How are you so fast?" She asked him, shocked.

"More experience," Totosai paused, "Why don't we take a break—"

She slowly turned around him and looked in disbelief, "Are you _already _tired? Pick up the slack! It has only been two hours!"

"Sorry, I'm not a demon," he glared daggers at her but quickly let the stare go when she returned it with one of her own.

Then he sighed, took a lazy deep breath and began to talk, "This next step is called Grinding. Now the sword is heated to a very high temperature and then placed into a quenching tank. This quenching allows it to cool quickly and evenly which will harden the metal. After this hardening the sword is brittle and something must be done to make it strong yet flexible."

She nodded and began to heat the sword, slowly and carefully. In truth, she was tired, but not as much as she would have been as a human. It seemed as if it was still a dream, and she never wanted to wake up. Then, when the sword was so hot it gave off smoke, she place it into the quenching tank and sat down next to Totosai.

"I've been keeping something from you. A lot of something's, actually." She laughed at his lack of consciousness, he needed motivation. "Does this help?" Rin asked, holding up a bag of food, including his favourite turkey.

Totosai sat up immediately and grabbed for the bag, but she held it up high as if it was a trophy, "No. You get to have _one _turkey leg, work a bit harder…you get two. If you show much more improvement, you get the whole bag."

Totosai nodded and stood up, "I think the sword is finished now, but you might not like the next step: again the blade must be heated and quenched. But now the heating is at a much lower temperature than was used at the hardening. This heating/quenching cycle may be repeated several times. This tempering allows the blade to be strong but not brittle. This is one stage where the skill and experience of you is invaluable. It takes a trained hand and eye to understand the properties of the fangs. It will have a certain amount of flexibility yet still retain its sharp edge. After this, the sword will be ready for completion."

She felt her jaw drop slightly, "Again? Several times? I am never going to become a blacksmith. If I need to have such skill then why don't you do it?"

"Because," Totosai answered calmly, "I am very sad as it is right now, and it is your sword."

She sighed, "I will give you one whole turkey if you do this for me. Now. My patience is frilling."

"How about this? I'll stay awake and guide you through it, it'll practically be like it's me doing it." He said. She compromised and went with his instructions. Keeping the temperature at different heats.

It was like doing a routine playing over and over again, never stopping. By the time she was done it was around lunch, but she didn't want to stop for something to eat. Totosai held the sword out to me and she took it, giving him his turkey. The sword was beautiful with the words, "Yesterday. Today. Forever." engraved on it. I had thought of it from the new life that was given to me.

Now I knew something was wrong, how would I to hold it? "Let me guess, the next step is making a sheath and a hilt?" She asked.

"Precisely, this is not easy though. You must have patience," He muffled through eating. "First you must find a proper bronze, steel, or stainless-steel blank long enough and wide enough for the cross guard of your sword. Scribe lines for the tang hole on the cross guard blank, making sure the hole is centered in all directions in the cross guard. Make two holes in the blank, just short of the ends of the scribed tang placement. Use a jeweller's saw to cut between the holes on each line to make an oval slot. Use a metal-work file to square the oval ends of the slot and to remove any burrs. The slot should now appear rectangular. File the hole until it fits the blade snugly."

She thought for a moment and listened to his words. Patience, why did it seem so hard now? She was always patient whenever Lord Sesshomaru would go alone on trips, so what changed? "How many steps are there to this?"

"Five."

"Okay…they must have some bronze, steel, or stainless-steel here right?" She said, looking around, she didn't know what anything looked like, so she just looked over and under things hoping for a glimpse of anything. "Hey, Totosai! Is this it?"

"Huh?" He asked, coming around the corner to something Rin was holding up, "Yes."

"Do you think I could put it all into the hilt? Like how I did with the fangs?" She suggested, looking at it all. I never knew what to choose, so why not all?

"You are very experimental Rin." Totosai observed, "Do not change that, for sometimes it is our curiosity that wins."

She nodded and looked at him weirdly, then went to work again. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back by the time she was using the jeweller's saw to but between the holes. They nodded in approval and just watched until utter boredom. She shooed them away as well, something about them watching me made her nervous, yet she couldn't explain it.

She caught Totosai about to leave with them when she was finished that step. She wanted to get as much done today as she could, she was persistent and determined, not impatient.

"Fine, fine, I will tell you the next step: You need to find proper blanks of the same type of metal as your sword guard for your pommel. Drill and tap according to the thread that is on your sword tang. Grind the pommel to correct the shape. Sand and polish the pommel to the desired finish." He said lazily.

She snorted at this right when Sesshomaru came with a tray of food. "Eat, it won't do you good to work so much and leave your health for later" Sesshomaru said, putting the tray down.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, nodding in thanks as he left.

She sat down and ate and took a moment to actually _look_ at her sword and its hilt. It wasn't too bad, not complete, but it was good enough for her. In her eyes it was amazing and she couldn't wait to finish. All her life she wanted to accompany Sesshomaru when he fought demons, now she could.

Rin bit her lip gently and got to work again, that one step took one hour at her speed. The next three steps got harder as she cut through metals, finding the right shape, drilled, and then finally, put her pommel into place. It was already dark when she finished, and Totosai was no longer there. Her family came in once and awhile, telling her to wait until tomorrow, but she didn't listen. So now that she finished the hilt, she could wait until tomorrow to make a sheath. She knew she could use the sleep, but somehow, she didn't feel the slightest bit tired. Maybe it was the demon in her like Sesshomaru, after all, he always stayed awake when he was guarding at night.

When the night was over, she took a long and good look at her sword. It was finished, except for the missing sheath, yet she thought it looked beautiful. She had added a few things to it to make it more elegant, but she had also tried to make it a bit more 'magical'. The sword was new, therefore shiny and wondrous as the hilt was covered in light blue strings.

When she awoke the next morning, she woke to the guest bedroom she had stayed in for two weeks. It was the same and as soon as she became fully awake, her eyes and nose adjusted to the room. It was different somehow. She got up and went over to the table, there lay a sheath, beautifully made, and no sign of anyone's having been there. It was made of wood, but wrapped in leather and finished with varnish and trimmed with gold. She could already tell that it was a strong sheath that held magical bearings. But there was also something else beside it, a bow with a quiver filled with arrows. It was bigger than the one Kagome carried, it was also elegant, wrapped around both light blue, and red ribbons. It seemed to match the sword she made yesterday. She watched as the sheath, bow, and the quiver filled with arrows began to glow a soft and faint white demonic aura, and wondered if her sword was glowing as well. But who made it? Rin would have heard if anyone came into her room, heck, the guards would have heard if anyone even took a step into the castle!

Rin's hand reached out to touch it subconsciously but she quickly stopped herself. What drew her to it? How did she know it was even safe? Her long years of traveling reminded me that not everything was a gift. She decided to leave it there and tell Ren, Totosai, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or her parents at breakfast.

Her eyes couldn't leave the sheath as she went to the wash house and came to the dining hall. Now that she couldn't see it, it didn't seem like a problem, but it always stood in the back of her mind, like a picture on a wall.

"Something wrong Rin?" Her mother asked her in the middle of breakfast.

"Huh? Oh well, you see, when I woke up this morning, I err, sort of found a sheath, bow, and a quiver filled with arrows on the table in my room. Did any of you leave it there?" She asked, looking at them all.

Everyone shook their heads causing her to sigh, "Then who? I didn't touch it because I thought that the sheath had some kind of magical bearing, or an aura you know?"

"We should check this out," Inuyasha said, finishing his food.

Rin finished her food as well and laughed at Inuyasha's sudden determination, "Sure," this made Sesshomaru's eyes narrow, which surprised me, unless it meant that he had an idea.

Of course they waited for everyone to finish first before taking off; after all, it did no good to leave anyone behind. When they all reached my room, everyone took a good look at the new weapons placed on the table, yet no one touched it.

"Rin, go get your sword." Totosai ordered.

He sounded serious so she nodded and hurried off without question, and in two seconds, was back with her newly made sword. Inuyasha's eyes widened upon it, "You made that?"

She punched him in the arm playfully, "Yes I did, thank you very much."

"Well, it's good…but I think my Tetsusaiga is still better…although it could beat Bakusaiga," Inuyasha smirked.

"Not very likely. This is just my sword, not the best, but not the worst either. I still like it though," Rin said, defensively.

"Ahem," Totosai said with an extended arm. She realized that it was held out to her, so she handed him her sword.

"I wouldn't say that it wasn't the best Rin. It certainly looks brilliant, not at all horrible, yet maybe not as good as our swords considering that ours' was made by professionals. Rin, have you tried it out yet?" Ren asked, making her realize that the only thing she had done with it so far was touch it.

"No."

"Well, you should, I would like to see what it can do, you said that this sword contained all of our fangs?" Ren asked, as Rin nodded, "Yes, then this should be quite a sword. I understand that Inuyasha's has the fang of both his and his father."

"Does that mean my sword err, transforms?" She asked.

"Maybe…" Ren said, deep in thought.

"AHA!" Totosai yelled. Normally, anyone would have jumped at the noise, yet everyone stayed, firmly to the ground and not at all surprised at Totosai's outburst. "The sheath fits!"

Rin raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Yes…and?"

"Well, this sword fits in the sheath. Every sword is a different size, it is nearly impossible to get the same shape again. But no one but Rin and I knew the shape of her sword, so who could have made this? Rin…did you stay up all night?" Totosai asked suspiciously.

She punched him in the head lightly, -well, my definition of 'lightly'- making him fall over. "You think I would have called you all over to it if I did? Wouldn't I have just brought it to you, and _tell _you that I made it? Honestly, and even look at the sheath, it isn't very likely that I made _that._"

Her mother nodded, "Yes, whoever made it did a spectacular job,"

"Well that clears it, I don't think it is dangerous," Totosai concluded, slipping her sword into the sheath. He then picked it up and handed it to her. She slowly took it from him, and rested it near her hip as he now examined the bow and quiver filled with arrows.

"The bow matches your sword," My father paused, "Are you sure you didn't make this Rin? You don't have to be modest."

She groaned, "I didn't!"

Sesshomaru was about to say something when he was cut off by Totosai, "These things are completely safe. Although I did detect something on the arrows; they are ever-lasting, if you use one, another one pops up."

"So technically she just has an unlimited amount of arrows," Ren said.

"Exactly."

"Great, now I need to learn two weapons and their powers? Wonderful." Rin said sarcastically, yet she didn't really mind. She was actually quite excited.

Everyone went away except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Ren and a silence hung over them dreadfully. Finally, Ren broke it, "So Rin…wanna test your sword and bow out?"

She smiled at this, "Love to…Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru? I presume you want to come?"

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha yelled, running toward the training field, Sesshomaru merely nodded and walked with them. When they got there, Inuyasha was already in the field, sword out, and ready.

She felt a bit excited herself, "OH! Does that mean that I can try battling Inuyasha after?"

"Probably," came the reply, it made her giddy. She knew she couldn't beat Inuyasha, but the thought made her laugh.

"Rin, what will you name your sword and bow?"Sesshomaru asked.

It hadn't occurred to her that she must name it, but it didn't seem right just to keep calling it 'my sword'. She thought for a while, all names she came up with ended with 'suiga' but she didn't want this sword and bow to be named like Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's.

"Umm, how about…the Kiyoko bow of innocence, and the Kiyomi sword of beauty?" Rin asked slowly, the name still came newly to her, but it fit.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded in approval while Ren came over with his own sword. "We should probably get Kagome for your training with the bow, but for now, you will learn to use your sword."

"Does that mean I need to get her now?" Inuyasha wined, as she nodded. This made him groan a bit as he took off with demonic speed.

Rin cried out angrily as Ren suddenly attacked her, "Ren!"

"Your opponent will always try and take you by surprise, keep your balance and always be ready."

That was true, and she was partly ready for the attack, Ren skilfully blocked her attack, and at the same time was able kick her in her stomach, causing her to lose my stance. Before she could get back to her proper stance Ren slammed the sword hard against her, and before she knew it, the sword was gone from her hands, across the other side of the field.

"Dammit." Rin said sinking to her knees, she had a feeling she was never going to the hang of it. Ren stood over her, shaking his head.

"You're too tense, and not only that but you're relying too much on yourself, and not your instincts." he said. She looked at him angrily.

"It's hard. I've never relied on my instincts when using a sword. I'm better with my claws." She said. "Let's go again."

"Keep your legs apart, whenever you fight, your legs must be apart, and ready for any blow to come." Ren yelled as he charged towards her, this time she was more prepared. It felt weird using the Kiyomi, in her hands it was lighter, and fit perfect in them. As if it was made for her. Well, it kind of was.

Listening to what Ren said, she spread my legs apart; she didn't even bother for Ren to attack. She also charged, and both weapons slammed together. Rin didn't even wince once and she pushed Ren back. Ren's eyes went wide, but he smiled accepting the challenge.

"You may know you're swords name, now let it show you its power." he said, and with one swing he almost slit her throat, but she was quicker now, and managed to dodge jumping into the air. She looked down at Ren whose sheath was glowing with his power.

_I have to attack too. Please Kiyomi, lend me your strength,_ She thought. She closed her eyes, feeling the Kiyomi pulse underneath her hands. She opened my eyes; she knew what she had to do.

"Tsukigai!" Ren yelled, and black shadows came pouring out of his black sheath, heading up into the sky right at her. Something took over her then, it came by instinct and it was natural.

"Thunder Wind!" Rin yelled, and a surge of power erupted from the blade, it glowed a bright white aura. She swung the sword as the wind came out, with the sound of thunder as it slammed against Ren's attack. Amazed, Ren watched as the two attacks blended together, but the thunder wind was stronger than Ren's and it quickly cut through the shadows. With a loud clap the wind expanded throughout the fields with the trees being destroyed and reborn. Sesshomaru watched in silence, but it was obvious that he too, had not expected this.

When the winds dispersed and same with some dust, she smiled and stood, looking at her sword. _I did it, I can wield the Kiyomi._ Rin thought happily. Ren looked at her and smiled softly.

"Quit the performance," Ren remarked and she was overwhelmed by happiness; the smile could not lift from her face. But one simple fight was not just it, they practised more and more, correcting her many flaws and soon, they lessened. Inuyasha came to the field an hour after that with Kagome on his back, he looked exhausted.

"Never before had I run that fast," He said before collapsing on to the ground.

"Hey Kagome," she said, giving her a hug. She could hear the loud drumming of Kagome's heart but this time she could bear it and ignored the sound.

"Rin? Wow, you look so different!" Kagome said.

"What about your children anyway? Who is looking after them?" Rin inquired.

"Sango and Miroku. I feel a little bad because they have five kids to watch over now, but it's all part of parenting right?" Kagome laughed. "Why don't I teach you how to use your bow while Inuyasha rests a bit for your err battle"

"Great."

Kagome demonstrated how to use the bow, where to put her fingers and how to make sure it had distance and power. It sounded simple enough.

"Okay, so if I aim like this." Rin said, and then without thinking she let go of the arrow, and it went passed Inuyasha head.

"Rin!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Opps, sorry!" She yelled, and then turned to look at a laughing Kagome, somehow she felt like she wasn't going to get the hang of it.

"You must not give up so easily Rin," Sesshomaru said.

She looked at Lord Sesshomaru and nodded. Then she took another arrow from her quiver which was still fully stocked and looked at the field before her. The field was just plain dirt. It wasn't even really a field. She closed my eyes, and then let loose the arrow as it went flying towards the sky, and fell straight into the field, and pure white light came from it.

"What the?" Inuyasha said, as they all watched with amazement the field suddenly began to bloom with grass. She watched as the field slowly began to turn into a sudden meadow filled with grass.

"Did I do this?" Rin asked looking at the grass that was surrounding her. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That must be the power of the bow, it can help you fight off a hundred demons, but it can also help you heal a wound. You felt the pain this bare field was going through, and you fixed it." he said. She looked down at the bow shocked at its power.

_So that is why there were no flowers, I didn't think it would be nice to fight with flowers in our way!_ Rin thought. "Inuyasha?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I was just wondering how you knew you were ready to use the Tetsaiga" she asked. Inuyasha suddenly blushed remembering what exactly triggered the Tetsusaiga into helping him fight Sesshomaru. She noticed this, and wondered if it was embarrassing. Kagome giggled.

"Well you see, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where fighting for it, and I wanted to help, but Inuyasha told me that I should stay back and let him protect me, and that's when Tetsusaiga let Inuyasha use him." Kagome said.

Rin looked at them quizzically. "What does that mean?"

"It means, you idiot, that you have to prove yourself to your sword, I proved it by… by well saying I was going to protect Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him softly. "And see? You probably already did right?"

Rin nodded and remembered that in a few minutes, we were to fight each other. "The desire to protect someone, Inuyasha had the same desire too. It's obvious that the Kiyoko felt you're desire to heal you're land." Kagome said. She nodded suddenly understanding now.

She suddenly closed her eyes and yelled to the sky, "This is too much!" All this new power was making her head dizzy.

"Feh, stop you're whining. I had to do the same thing you know. Get used to it." Inuyasha said. She glared at him.

"Don't you have someone to fight little brother?" Sesshomaru asked with eyes that could kill.

"Oh yeah, come on Rin, I gotta see what you've got!" Inuyasha said, leaping across the field.

Rin approached the field carefully, and took her time. She tried to remember Inuyasha's techniques and his flaws. But she also had to remember to keep any of mine away. Rin kept reviewing over in her head as she took her stance and charged.

**Little bit of a cliffy for you, sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, it is just because I have another story I want to update and another new one coming after I update some other stories. Please review; it would really do me some good to get feedback.**


	6. Author's Note

Hey! I've been getting a lot of questions lately whether or not my stories are discontinued or on hiatus. The answer is that no, NONE of my stories have been abandoned or are on hiatus (well, maybe on hiatus). I am trying whenever I can to update, forgive me for not updating for over a year. To tell you the truth have just been so busy with my studies and trying to write my own book. The chances for updates have become rare, but I have updated at least one of my stories, which I am happy about. So please try and bear with me, and forgive me—10 stories is a lot to handle!

Love,

ashleyjaneli


End file.
